Take a Break or be Broken
by Jayk17
Summary: What happens if everyone who is connected to the Lodge is cursed. Bad and good things can happen but can Skye break her love curse before its to late? Read and find out


_**Take a Break or Be Broken**_

 _'Dear Mom,_

 _Ever since Ben and Danielle found out about Sean kissing me everything's been out of whack. Ben left about five months ago and we haven't seen him since. Danielle left as well and she broke up with Sean. Noah and I have gotten really, really close. He gave up on Kaylee I guess. Kaylee and the guy from the band started seeing each other I guess that's what you'd call it. If you were here you'd be able to help me out with this situation but you're not. Me and dad miss you so much. I love you.'_

"Skye we really need you out here!" Kaylee yelled from the other side of the door. I was currently in my moms secret room. It felt like she was always with me in here.

"I'm coming Kay!" I yelled closing my Diary and putting it in a secret compartment I found. I went into the main room of the Lodge to see clusters of guests looking confused and some a little mad. "What's going on?" I asked the closest person to me. I hadn't noticed but it was Sean.

"The guests said they found two guys snooping inside of the rooms and they're angry" he said. Once I heard his Irish accent I knew who it was.

"Was it the two who acted like plumbers?" I asked and Noah came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Noah had asked me out two weeks after finding out about Kaylee's new relationship. She had feelings for him but she liked Oz more I guess.

"Yeah but they disappeared last night. I guess they finally left" Noah said.

"Yeah hopefully for good this time" Kaylee said.

"Where's my dad? I have to ask him a question" I asked looking around.

"Don't know. No ones seen him since Tuesday" some random worker said.

"Its Friday how can you not see someone for three days!" I exclaimed. Something wasn't right. I ran towards the stairs causing Kaylee, Noah and Sean to all follow me. I got up to his room and peaked inside. It was empty. I let the door swing fully open and there was nothing. It looked as if he was never there. "That's how… he just left…he's gone" I said not letting a single tear escape.

"Skye its okay to have some emotions over this. Plus he can't just be gone right. He has to have a good reason. Maybe it was a business trip" Noah said trying to help.

"it doesn't matter he's gone and nothings going to change that" I said walking out.

"Skye what's-" Noah was about to ask when I saw my granddad walking up towards me with a grim face. It reminded me of the day I lost my mother. I fell. I blacked out and fell down the stairs. I could hear a bunch of people yelling out something but then it faded away.

I woke up in a hospital room with Sean laying his had on the bed. "Where's everyone at?" I asked and his head shot up.

"Noah ran to the lodge to bring you some clothes, Kaylee is down in the café getting you something to drink for when you woke up and I volunteered to stay and wait for you to wake" he said with a sorta smile.

"What about my dad and Josh! Where's Ben and Danielle and my granddad? Where am I?" I asked feeling really confused.

"Skye Ben and Danielle left. Your granddad left and no ones been able to get a hold of him and Josh is on his way. Nobody has seen your dad still" he answered and I was just more confused.

"Why did Ben and Danielle leave? Where's my dad? What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked and he started getting confused.

"Do you remember anything that happened before the accident? What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

I took my time. It really hurt to think to much. I began with "I remember Danielle catching me on camera talking about how I may or may not have had feelings for you. Did they find out about the kiss?" He looked so sad.

"Yeah that's why they left" he said and I started getting out of bed.

"I have to explain to Ben. He didn't deserve to find out from anyone but me! Maybe he'll forgive us!" I said continuing to get out of bed.

"Skye you already tried. It didn't work out great. He's also been really um busy" he said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Planning his and Anna's wedding. He proposed to her three months ago. They got back together when he found out. We lost him" Sean was so upset. I could see it. He regretted kissing me.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. I ruined your friendship and relationship" I said. His face was in the crook of my neck and he hugged me back even tighter.

"You didn't do anything Skye. It was all me. I should have told Danielle when I started have feelings for you. I should have told you sooner. Maybe then none of this would have happened" he said. Then it happened again. We both got caught in the emotional moment. Slowly our faces found each others and our lips met.

The fireworks I refused to believe existed shot out. Kissing him felt so good and so right. I never wanted to stop. But he had other plans I guess. He jerked back and was now standing against the window which was about five feet away. His head was down and his eyes casted to the floor.

"I'm sorry… I just thought… you wanted me to… I'm sorry Sean" I said looking up at him.

"I did" he whispered but I barley heard him.

"What?" I asked.

"I did want to kiss you. That's the problem. I can't lose another friendship. I want to be with you, I have since I first laid eyes on you but every time I try I screw everything up" he said looking at me through his gorgeous hair.

"What friendship would you ruin! I'm not with Ben apparently he's engaged. Josh is my best friend and he has a huge crush on someone I used to know. I'm not with anyone so what's stopping us!?" I yelled at him but he didn't answer.

As I waited for an answer the door opened. "You're awake?!" I heard someone say. As I turned around I was embraced by Noah. "Babe I didn't know what you'd like so I brought three outfits ice seen you wear." As I looked confused he came closer. He was trying to kiss me. As he got closer I turned my face and he kissed my cheek.

"Babe? What's going on?" I said looking at both Sean and Noah.

"What's wrong Skye? You've never done that before" he said getting a little upset.

"Ah Skye you're awake" the doctor said walking in.

"I can't remember anything!" I yelled.

"Does she have amnesia? Is it temporary? Will she get her memories back?" Noah asked continually.

The doctor did a few quick tests and his face went grim "Its not amnesia. Amnesia is temporary memory loss. Meaning it will come back but what she has is much worse. Her memories won't return the last thing she remembers will be the last thing she knows happened before the fall.

"Meaning she doesn't remember your relationship Noah. She also doesn't know that-" was all I could hear. The doctor was talking to both Noah and Sean in private.

While they were talking I grabbed the clothes and snuck out of the room. No one turned around and I ran down the hall. I found the nearest open room and ran into it to change.

I changed and walked casually out the door. I was passed by Sean and Noah then someone grabbed my shoulder.

"You really thought you could hide from me?" said the most familiar voice.

"Josh!?" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the empty room. "They're trying to find me but I don't want to be found."

"That's your boyfriend out there" he said and that confused me.

"Sean didn't say we were together" I answered.

"Not Sean, Noah" he said.

"I'm not dating Noah!" I yelled. I didn't know why everyone was saying I was dating Noah. He's into Kaylee and I like Sean. "I like Sean. I'm admitting it. I like Sean and I always have."

"What's gotten into you? You just told me how happy you were to be dating Noah. It gave you a break from drama too" he said.

"She doesn't remember the past five months. The fall made her lose some memories" said the familiar Irish voice I knew so well.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I yelled before running away. I ran outside the hospital to see nature. No buildings or houses just trees and open lands so I ran. I ran across fields and past trees jumping over branches. I let nature guide me. As I ran free so did my mind. I thought about everything that happened at the hospital. And about everything I could remember. I ran and ran until I hit something. I stumbled back about to fall until someone grabbed me.

I looked up to see my moms tree and Ben. I ran into Ben at my moms tree. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I told you before I come here to think and get things off my mind" he answered.

"Was told we haven't seen you in five months" I said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Skye? Wait what do you mean you were told" he asked.

"1. This is my moms tree. 2. I was running and running and my legs brought me here. 3. I fell at the lodge apparently and now I lost my memory from the past five months" I answered.

"You fell! Are you okay? Should you be walking must less running?" he asked making me sit on the bench.

"Why do you care Ben?" I asked.

"Just because your boyfriend kissed you when we were dating doesn't mean I stopped caring about you" he answered.

"I thought you would have stopped since… I don't know… your engaged to your ex now fiancée and your planning your wedding. So I'm guilty as charged of I'd think you wouldn't give a damn about me. And I'm not dating anyone!" I scream

"I'm guessing Sean told you. And last I heard you and Sean were a thing" he said walking away.

"Last I heard I was dating Noah!" I said which stopped him. "Sean made it very clear we're not a thing." I whispered the last part to myself. I could see the look of hatred, disappointment, and utter disgust. "I know okay. I'm a despicable human being. Always ruining friendships and relationships."

"I wa-" he began but I cut him off.

"There is no point in lying. I grew up with a woman who hated liars. She taught how to read people to know if they're lying or not. Your not looking me in the eyes because even if you believed your own words your eyes betray you. I see disgust and hatred. I see disappointment. I have seen that exact same look in everyone's eyes after my mom passed. Ben you're not the only one" I answered getting up and walking towards the lodge. "I didn't ask him…. He did."

* * *

 **Hey guys if your reading this and are a fan of my stories please read and great one in this sub-category. The name this sub-category is for is The lodge. Its a tv series my little sister likes so plz read and write your own. Also my other stories have been on hold for a very long time but I'm hoping to get back to them before christmas. Plz comment and tell me what you think**

 **Bye loves!**


End file.
